Discovered- A Dramione Oneshot
by EmpressTheodora12
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in love, but their relationship must be kept secret. What happens when Harry and Ron, Hermione's best friends and Draco's worst enemies, find out about their huge secret?


Draco pulls me into an abandoned classroom and shuts the door with his foot. He pushes me against the nearest desk. He brushes my cheek with his hand.

"I've missed you, Mione." he murmurs into my ear. I smile.

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." I tease him. He smirks as he leans in. He places his hands on my face. Then he kisses me gently, almost gingerly. I suppress another smile and kiss back, harder. Suddenly, I pull away.

"You locked the door, didn't you?" I ask.

"Who cares?" he replies before leaning in again. Just then, the door slams open.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Draco whirls around at the sound of Harry's astonished yelling. Harry and Ron are standing in the doorway of the once-empty classroom. Harry looks confused and angry while Ron seems to be in shock.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry repeats his question.

"I-he-we-it's not-" I stutter, at a loss for words. Ron didn't realize what was happening at first, but now that he does, he looks absolutely livid.

"Oh you little-" Ron marches over to Draco and punches him in the mouth.

"Oi!" Draco yells.

"Ron!" I cry.

"What are you doing?" he doesn't answer me. He is still glaring angrily at Draco, who is trying to contain the blood now gushing out of his mouth.

"Harry, we have to get him to the infirmary!" but Harry doesn't respond. He can only stare at me in disbelief.

"Harry, please!" I beg. He finally moves. We get Draco to Madam Pomfrey who, thankfully, does not ask any questions. She gives him a potion to stop the bleeding and tells us that we should be going. I give Draco's hand a quick squeeze before hurrying off with Harry and Ron. I know I owe them an explanation.

Once we get back to the Gryffindor common rooms, I seat myself on the overstuffed red couch, feeling very nervous. Harry and Ron sit in red armchairs on either side of me. They both stare at me.

"Well?" Harry asks.

"Well what?" I reply.

"Are you going to tell us what the bloody hell that was about?" Ron snaps angrily. I sigh.

"Alright…" I say. Harry makes a _go on_ motion with his hands.

"It started last year. We had both scored a detention for accidentally releasing giant fire-spitting beatles into the school. Even though they got only as far as the Charms classroom, we'd both earned one night of detention. We were forced to scrape the gum off of every desk in the East Wing of the school. I expected him to be rude, even cruel to me. But he wasn't. He made me laugh. He didn't insult me once. I might even go as far as to say he was kind."

"Kind?" Ron laughed. I shot him a look.

"Sorry. Do continue." Ron apologized. I cleared my throat before explaining the rest.

"Pretty soon, we started hanging out in the library and in Hogsmeade when you weren't looking. I sort of liked having a friend that wasn't obsessed with Quidditch. We talked about all sorts of things. We never talked about our parentage though. We sort of ignored the fact that I was a Muggle-born and his parents would never accept me. I guess things just went further than we had originally planned." Ron snorted. I glared at him.

"What was that for?" I asked Ron.

"Look, Mione, it's perfectly fine for you to feel whatever you feel. But I think we all know that Ferret Boy isn't right for you. I won't allow you-" I interrupted Ron.

" _Allow me_? You won't _allow_ me?" I raised my voice as I stood up.

"Mione-" Harry began. I cut him off.

"First of all, Ronald Weasly, you don't _allow_ me to do anything! I can do whatever I like and you can't stop me!" Ron tried to find something to say but couldn't.

"Second of all, _do not call Draco Malfoy Ferret Boy_!" I placed heavy emphasis on every syllable. Ron seemed flummoxed. He struggled to find something to say, but when he couldn't, he stormed out of the room. I sat down on the couch, sure I had lost two great friends.

"Hermione." Harry sat down next to me. I looked up, tears blurring my vision.

"I need to ask you a question." Harry put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Do you love him?" I couldn't trust my voice not to shake. But I needed to answer him. I nodded. Harry pursed his lips. He stood up.

"Then I'll go talk to Ron. He'll understand eventually." I smiled tearfully, thanking all the gods that I had such an amazing friend. Harry reached down and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"We just want you to be happy, Mione. But if he ever hurts you-" Harry didn't need to finish. He sighs and heads off to the boy's dormitories. I quickly wipe my tears and stand up. I don't want to stay here. I head out to the infirmary wing to check on Draco. I get there just as he's leaving. I almost run into him. I look up at him. Apparently I seem upset to Draco.

"Mione! Is everything alright?" He asks. I can't even shake my head or nod. I completely break down. He hugs me tight.

"Hey…" he says. He pulls us behind a pillar.

"Hey, look at me." he whispers. I look up at him, twin tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be okay. You're the great Hermione Granger. You can get through anything." he smiles reassuringly. I cry harder.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. We're still together, right?" I look at him and I smile. His smile mirrors mine ask he bends down to kiss me on the forehead.

"I love you." he whispers into my hair.

" _I love you too_." I whisper back.

The End.


End file.
